


【榮勳】紅茶與提拉米蘇

by lanxia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #甜蜜蜜30題, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia





	【榮勳】紅茶與提拉米蘇

啜飲著香醇紅茶的李知勳微皺眉頭，權順榮因為品嘗了這家甜點店招牌的提拉米蘇驚艷不已而試圖勸說他吃一口。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「知勳吃一口看看就好！不吃會後悔的！」權順榮挖了一口剛好的蛋糕瞇著眼笑地拿到李知勳面前，李知勳則遲遲不肯張開嘴巴。但是權順榮是不會放棄的類型，畢竟他的要求沒有很高。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
或許在其他人眼前，兩個人目前的行為與其是情侶之間的親密行為，反而更像媽媽想要喂小孩吃飯可是小孩卻不聽話。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「......好吧我只吃一口喔。」李知勳有些不情願地吃了不過並沒有想像地甜膩，而且碰到舌尖的瞬間入口即化，彷彿冰淇淋的濃郁口感，帶有蘭姆酒與咖啡的香氣......回過神來，權順榮便快把提拉米蘇吃完了。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
默默盯著權順榮的李知勳假裝不在意，其實還想再吃一些，可他的自尊心不容許他這麼做。察覺到某種視線的權順榮抬頭一看發現李知勳的眼神便會心一笑，將蛋糕推到他面前：「知勳你吃吧。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
李知勳用眼神示意過後，就拿起叉子將剩餘的蛋糕解決了。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「權順榮今天晚上要健身啊。」李知勳可不能縱容他的成員，身材管理也是偶像重要的一環。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
聽見無情李知勳的命令，權順榮晴天霹靂，雖然最近是變胖了一些，但平常他也有健身啊。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「欸──今天是休假欸！」⠀  
⠀  
「蛋糕熱量太多了。」⠀  
⠀  
「不然知勳你現在彈鋼琴的話，我就去健身。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「鋼琴？」權順榮指向李知勳背後的方向，那裡放置著一台平台鋼琴，平時是給表演者使用的。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
權順榮興沖沖地和店員爭取同意，讓李知勳能夠展現他的實力。因為李知勳算是半強迫地被推了上去。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「我是SEVENTEEN的李知勳，要彈奏我自己創作的曲子──微笑花。」說完李知勳便開始按響琴鍵，悅耳的旋律也隨之響起。音樂帶給人溫馨的氣氛，感染了聽眾的心情，明明是如此小巧的手卻能彈出給予感動的音樂。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
彈奏完之後，眾人也紛紛站起來拍手。李知勳也不好意思地鞠躬，要不是權順榮的話他才不想這樣引人注目呢。反之權順榮則不禁感嘆李知勳的魅力：「知勳彈得真好！」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「那麼我們就去健身吧。」李知勳板著臉地拉著權順榮的襯衫衣擺強行離開這間店，也許以後不會再來了......⠀


End file.
